heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-09 Daydream Believers
Greenwich Village is a lovely place in the evening, and cogested enough that a pair of small mutants can with the right attire blend into the crowd. The cafes and restaurants are flooded, and there is a vast array of wonderous aromas to be smelt. A few places are offering free samples, and it is this reason that Broo has lead Anole to this area, and told Carol to meet them outside Le Creme de Cocoa Cafe. Keeping his hood up, Broo looks over at Anole and smiles, "Carol is the most awesome being I have met on this planet. She is smart, and pretty, and strong, and powerful, and fearless, and smells really awesome, with different sub aromas every time she is around. She also knows about the mansion, so she can drive us right to it without violating the secrecy issue." glancing at the gold and blue covered droid phone with red accents, checking the time since he called her. "That's pretty cool." Anole stated, giving a bit of a shiver in the dark of the late evening. "I mean, sorry that I dropped my wallet back there. Lucky thing it only had our travel money in it and not all my other stuff." The Teen stated towards his fellow, shaking his head. Green Skin and a Reptilian Face along with the scales. This boy was clearly not your base-line human. "Its been a hell of a day, though. New York is a fun town." he said, with a bit of a half grin. "She sounded /really/ drunk, by the way, on the phone, Broo. You sure she's okay?" Vic shifts his weight slightly from foot to foot. Sidney Chase walks down the street, her long black woolen coat wrapped around her and her gloves on as she clutches a few books to her chest, her high heeled winter boots, clacking on the sidewalk. It had been a good evening of classes at the college, her spirits high as she looked around at the neighborhood. She loved her hometown of Brooklyn but the Big Apple always had a place in her heart. Che loved this area in particular with it's diversity and artistry. Under her breath she hums the aria she had been working on in vocal lessons, smelling the tempting aromas in the air. Normally she cooked for herself but tonight she thought she might test out the competition and sample some of the local fare. Letting her nose lead her, trusting it's discerning tastes, she found her feet walking her towards a coffee shop with it's warmly lit sign out front. The problem with a lot of addicts is.. promises come cheap, and trust is hard to earn back after they get through the addiction. Carol answered the phone earlier and promised to be there. However, she has since downed a fifth and is sitting on the roof of her apartment building, halfway through another. She's totally forgotten about the phonecall she got from Broo, the one being here she -really- doesn't want to have disappointed in her... which of course means, she will disappoint the hell out of him. Her phone is somewhere in her loft. Maybe under that pile of bottles in the corner. But now, she's in jeans and a teeshirt and just sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the rooftop while reclining back with her back on the roof itself.... staring at the sky and occasionally taking a sip. "Bah'nahnahhhh~ Bah'Nahnahhhh." Anole began, just sort of humming the Mission Impossible Theme. "I'm late for Curfew already, so. We'll need to sneak in at this point- but where's this Ms. Danvers?" Vic wondered over towards Broo. "You sure she's going to be here, buddy? Well. I've still got enough cash for some coffee.. Want a coffee while we wait, Broo?" he wondered of his friend while he, too, began towards the Cafe. "Something with chocolate maybe." Sidney Chase steps up to the door of the cafe, pulling it open and pausing. The line was horrendous in there. With a small shrug and a sigh she stepped over the threshold and into the line. She'd just take her treats outside to one of the tables set up in front. It would be cold but it would be less crowded. The scents of the coffee brewing and the sugary sweet treats that accompanied most orders hit her nose and she closed her eyes a bit as she breathed it in. "Pardon me." she said quietly to a person that was passing by, stepping back out of their way. As the line moved she did the line shuffle tango with the other patrons, inching her way to the counter slowly and looking at the menu. The offer of free samples attracts the littlest broodling to a guy holding a tray with chocolate truffles... sure, Broo could probably consume the trays entire contents, in one mouthful, but he instead politely accepts just one... well two... and thanks the gentleman, before placing them in his mouth. He looks at his phone again, and tries dialing Carol, then leaves a message, "Carol... it's Broo. Are you okay? I hope you weren't abducted by Skrulls, or called back to Kreelar, or attacked by Doombots, or something else nasty. Please call me when you get the message. Vic and I are going to get some coffee. I wanted to show you my phone. Thank you again. Bye." he closes his phone and sighs, looking to Anole, "She'll be here. I am not sure what this drunk is, I do not think she could have been consumed as a liquid, she is pretty solid. Well, okay, she is sort of more buoyant and bouncy in some areas, but that is still not liquid." he points to a table being cleared on the cafe's patio. There is a low rumble at first, and then people start screaming and shouting in terror, many seeming to freeze up with gazes of sheer horror on their faces, others starting to flee before falling over one another into a sort of pile, but fear seems to be the common factor. Where they're all facing one relatively skinny figure stands, dressed a bit flamboyantly, he gestures and says, "Greenwich Village, you may not remember this day, but it will be a day you will on some level fear for the rest of your lives. I, the Awesome Amygdala, shall crush your minds with my Astonishing powers." then he laughs evilly... "Broo." Vic said over to his friend as Amygdala. "I think that guy is going to cause us some trouble." he stated matter of factly, while kneeling near his bag of new clothing to grab his sweater and quickly wrap it around his head. Too many people here, and he was clearly so green! Anole began to run then, ducking a bit low to grab a bit of snow from the ground, pack it hard and give it a fling at the crazy man's back. "Hey, Amazing Amy Dala, or whatever! Got a bit of snow on you there, buddy!" The fast green=skinned kid just kept moving, hopping about- pausing to rest on the sheer surface of a wall or phone pole before he flipped and jumps gracefully away. Trying to keep moving. And pelting snowballs when he had the chance Screams and terror... well Carol is still lying there for a moment until it sinks into her brain. She shakes her head and sits up. Staring out at the city, she figures... a low rumble. Maybe she's just hungry. Maybe she just hasn't had -enough- to drink. Another swig, but this one sloshes down her chest and she looks down with a sigh. "Okay, wha'eve' goin' on... made m'spill." she mutters as she pushes off the edge of the roof and looks at the people down below. She closes one eye and inclines her head before ... well... almost aimlessly drifting in the general direction of the disturbance. "Gonna make'em gemme new bottle.." she mutters. Of course, wouldn't you know it. Right about the time she manages to get her sweet caffiene and make it out the door all hell is breaking loose! Pausing just outside the door she stares at what's going on with her mouth dropped open a bit. Her eyes try to follow the movement and stay calm in the herd mentality of the people running and screaming. As it was she was kinda shocked into stillness, frozen on the spot as she stared at the skinny costumed man. "Oh crap." She looks a little closer to the boy sticking to the building side and her brain doesn't compute. "He's not Spider-Man." A bizarre thing to think at the moment but her brain just wasn't functioning like it should. A person running by slammed into her and knocked her off balance, making her sprawl into the sidewalk, spilling her coffee and her cinnamon bun she'd just purchased. Part of her brain was telling her to get the hell up, the other part was locked up and freezing her muscles in place. Watching in confusion, Broo looks at Anole and says, "Vic, are you okay?" then looks at the crowd of people and their odd behavior. He turns and peers at them, tilting his head to the side, seeming confused by all their behavior. He snacks on the chocolates and sniffs the air, then moves to check out some of the people on the ground and those just frozen in place, pondering what is happening to them. A quartet of clowns stand around Sidney, and look down at her, each with clown faced animals, one with snakes, one with rats, one with spiders, and one with hissing coackroaches, but all wearing clown makeup, in unison the quartet ask, "What's your favorite scary movie, Sidney?" two in sort of digitally warped voices while two in high pitched clown voices. All at once a group of men seem to leap from the crowd at Anole, all looking muscular, hansome, and athletic, each saying, "Hey Vic, hansome, forget this silliness, take off that mask and kiss me. You know you want to... wouldn't some hugs and kisses be better then worrying about fighting?" The swarm of Brood swoop down and intercept Carol, all carrying kegs and barrels of alcohol, hissing and buzzing as they say, "Drink vile one, drink and become weak, drink and drown in your misery, drown in the alcohol you crave, then you will be ours, and all humanity will become Brood." the tentacles of the Brood seeming to try to force hoses to channel the liquids from their containers, spraying it at Carol like fire hoses, only none of their containers seeming to empty, endlessly spraying beer, rum, vodka, whisky, scotch, everclear, and more... Certainly having not told anyone in NYC of his sexuality, (on top of the fact that a sweater worn as a mask isn't the most 'sexy' of costumes) Vic seemed /very/ confused when men started to chase him. "I. Woah! I mean, er. You're nice and all, fellas!" Vic was leaping into the air, both hands planting on the first man's head (And hopefully a woolen cap) to push it down over his face, before perching on top of the nearest lamp-post. "Broo!" he shouted. "There's really something wrong with those guys!" Narrowing her eyes, Carol isn't in her costume. After all, she doesn't really care about that right now. She is just upset that someone made her spill. In all honesty, she likely just spilled it all on her own and is wanting to blame someone else. As the Brood start coming down... she just glares and shakes her head, "Iknewit.." she slurs as one word. "Fuckin' invasion. Either Broo is a lying scout, or you're all here after'im..." and then the hosedown begins. Great. Wet teeshirt time... Carol takes aim and carefully hurls the empty bottle she'd been carrying right at the leader of the pack... to her credit, if it was really there, that would've hit it right between the eyes. Then she starts blasting Brood... golden yellow photonic blasts lancing out repeatedly. "DIE!!!" is about the only battlecry she is capable of. If there's one thing that will turn her into flat out murder mode when drunk, it's Brood. As she looks up and the first thing she sees is the first clown Sidney froze, a look of sheer terror crossing her face. Her mouth opened and at first nothing came out, that terror so strong that even her vocal chords were paralyzed. But when her body finally found a way to pass the air out of her lungs after several gasping, wordless screams had left her, her voice found life and the high pitched, bone jarring screech of horror left her lips like a wailing banshee. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. All she could do was to stare and scream, cringing back away from the clowns with thier hideous faces and pressing her back up against the wall, as if she could pass through it or make it move to get away. Tears streamed down her too pale face and her heart hammered away in her chest rapidly. For every short, blessed pause of the scream there was a sucking in of air that refilled those strong lungs and fueled more helpless screeching. As if ignoring Vic's comment, or perhaps oblivious to it, Broo moves between the people checking them, gently tapping on people, smelling them, crawling through the frozen forms, checking out how some are smiling giddily, while others are frozen in terror, how those that had the flight response earlier are now just laying in place on the ground. He continues his investigation, moving to the waiter with the samples, and waving his claw infront of the frozen in a visage of smootching someone face... Broo shrugs and clears the tray, looking around. He then checks the next person in the cafe, pondering the predicament. The men seem to be growing in numbers, some resembling students and professors from the Academy, only with a different hair color or eye color, darker or lighter skin, as if trying to make the missing feature that would make them better looking the right way... They hold out their arms and say, "Don't fight us Victor, we're here for you, no need to hide your love, we're all yours. Whatever you want to do, we want to do it with you. Come on Victor, don't run away. We just want to love you." The Clowns converge, their clown pets crawling towards Sidney, "Well Sidney, if you won't tell us, we'll just have to guess. Is it... It? Killer Clowns from Outer Space? How about Invasion of the Body Snatchers." and as one of the clown roaches brushes her foot, the clothes on her body seem to start to transform... into Clown Clothing, huge shoes, multicolored doll like clothing, a red rubber nose and rubber lips appearing on her face... The clowns smiling even more evilly, as they chant, "One of us, one of us, one us." The Brood seem to absorb the energy blasts, and worse yet, the blasts seem to make them multiply and their containers grow larger, their rasping voices sayingm "Drink up... drink up and grow week and dizzy, first we will strip you of your strength, then we will make you forget, there will be nothing but the alcohol, the delicious, memory erasing, liquid emptiness of thoughts, of emotions, of a past, of a future... just the alcohol, and nothing more." "Get away from me you pack of creepy old pervs! I like my men young and members of Gymnastic teams!" Victor shouted, as he stood tall on his light post and stared down at the gather group of men. "And to think, just last week I'd have killed to meet a guy interested in me- Screaming was a bother. There was a lot of screaming, and Victor just frowned. He closed his eyes a moment- took a look around and then made the leap! Far over the crowd towards the Cafe, a hop following soon after to perch on the building's face and try to shake his head loose. He seems to disappear against that building as his camouflage response occurs. AT least, to vision he seems to have disappeared! Her head shaking as they comes even closer, the 'pets' slithering and crawling making her draw up her feet closer and closer to her body til she is practically in the fetal position Sidney's screams turn to raspy pleas. "No..no please no.. stop... don't do this." As the tears slide down her cheeks she notices the roach on her boot and screams, kicking at it to throw it off. That would be about when that boot started transforming into a long, red, floopy clown shoe. "No! No no no!!!" she screamed and looked at her clothing, beginning to rip the wool coat off of her as if she could stop the transformation somehow. her gloves came next, being flun whichever way, one of them landing on the camoflaged Anole. There is the sound of Broo's voice as he calls out, "Vic... Carol? Are you okay? Carol? Do you want some chocolate truffles? They're really good. Victor... Vic... why do you keep staring at the skinny guy with the Midtown High Gymanstics Team Jacket's behind?" He doesn't seem to be anywhere close, but it is like his voice is almost right next to the people he is speaking to... odd... A group of Midtown High Boys Gymnastic Team Members flip down from above, hanging from one another and smiling, "Are we more to your liking Vic? We're young, athletic, extremely flexible, and all available. We have practice all week, but we'd love you to join us, and of course we can go out after practice..." as if they can see him, despite the camouflage. The Clowns smile down at Sidney, "There is no escape Sidney... you're becoming one of us now. From now on you'll be the pretty girl clown, and will be crammed in with 68 of us in that." pointing to the tiny clown car which is smaller then a Smrt Car that just pulled up. The smile and point, "You'll be the last one out and the first one in from now on..." The Brood start to grow bigger, and one of the containers which is clear, like a giant plexiglass beer keg suddenly is holding a drowning Broo, on the back of the Brood Empress herself, the liquid giving Broo no space to find air as the Brood all spray Carol, "Drink Carol, Drown, No Memories, No Emotions, No Friends, Just Alcohol, Drink to Forget, Drink to not feel, Drink and all will go away. There will be no more to worry about... just drink... you know this is all you care about, drinking, have more everclear, have more vodka, have more green fairy, have some moonshine, have more rum, have all the alcohol you can drink and more. We will even get rid of Broo, so you never need worry about him again... no worries, just the drink..." ignoring her Last Starfighter Death Blossom Attack like it was nothing... Silent, Vic's eyes narrowed. What was there above him? Not much, he was sure of it. "Where's Amygdala?" he asked, after a moment. "He's the only sexy thing /I'm/ interested in." It was worth a try. Vic took it upon himself to lick the tips of his own ears as he dropped the camo. Sidney Chase is going to end up in her skivies alone if this keeps up. Already her dress has been pulled off and thrown in an attempt to stop the transformation leaving her in her silky slip dress that was underneath and her boots are one by one being pulled off and thrown away from her. "Never! I won't... you can't make me.." The last was more of a strangled plea than a defiant shout. As It and the Gang loomed closer she closed her eyes and whispered like a tantric chant over and over. "It's not real. It's not real. it's just a dream. Wake up Sid.. Wake up!" She tried pinching herself but it didn't seem to be working. Whatever this was, dream or reality, there seemed to be no escaping it. Again, Carol is not being reasonable right now. She's seeing red. Something about the Kree genetics turning her into the avatar of war itself right now. It's a good thing she hasn't had excess energy to absorb, or she'd be nuking the city about now. She charges the queen, pretty much ignoring the words and the actions of any and all of the minions. Right now she is seeing, QUEEN! and her brain is filtering this as... everything else sounds much like the teacher in Charlie Brown, while she arrows in on her target where she intends to break, kill, maim, destroy... even freeing her little friend is secondary. Win first, free later. Yeah... she's not in her happy place. The Gymnasts all smile and say, "Well, he's on his way to his hideout now, with his henchmen and all the art work he stole while everyone stood around and did nothing. But everyone atleast had an exciting time... not that many will remember anything. They all flip and tumble, and seem to fade away, revealing that Vic isn't on the wall, and is actually standing right where he started. The Clowns laugh and cackle, and then all smile, "You know Sidney, we love that you wanted to show us your inner self, but the fact is, we're just figments of your imagination and your fears... so... since the one who made us got what he wanted, we'll let you do just that." the clowns also fading, and while Sidney is still against the wall, it seems her clothes are completely intact and besides a bit of spilt coffee, completely as they were before she started, even the guy who knocked her over still right at her feet practically. The Brood Empress gets in Carol's face like Carol is Ellen Ripley vs the Alien Queen, seemingly unphased byt the assualt, "You really should consider getting a handle on your addiction, but who are we to tell you what to do. We are thankful for your issue, and for your weakened defenses, it just made out task easier. You'll be lucky if you remember any of this, but who knows, the same damage may make this not fade from your memory, so you can replay it in full detail." sneering and laughing, pointing to the Broo corpse floating in the container, and then as if they'd never been, the images fade away, showing that Carol somehow landed only a few feet from Anole, the beer bottle she'd been holding never thrown, but merely dropped into a bit of snow. Sitting on the railing Broo looks between Anole and Carol, "Are you two finished standing there and staring into nothing? I've been trying to get you to wake up for like two hours now. If the waiters had responded your coffees would be cold by now, thankfully they were as oddly distant and immobile as you and everyone else. So the samples didn't go to waste, I ate them all. They were quite good." he pauses, "Well, I did hide two of each item in napkins and put them in my jacket pockets so you can each try the various things, because I figured eventually you would stop staring." he smiles, "Did you have pleasent dreams?" looking between the pair as the people begin moving and meandering, most seeming confused why they lost two hours of their lives. "Art theft, Broo. That Amygala bastard, and apparently his henchmen, stole a bunch of art. The thing /I/ want to know is.. Why go to the trouble of saying your damn name if you're going to blast everyone's minds?" The young green man began as he started to look quietly. "So, we stood here for two hours and no one called the cops or anything?" He looks down at broo. Eyebrow raised. "We /really/ need to get back home now." "Huh?" asks Carol. 2 hours have passed. She's well passed sloshed, and heavily into hung over by now. For her to -stay- drunk, she really needs to keep it going or it fades too quick. Her blood alcohol wouldn't even show up as a blip on a detector. She is however... dehydrated and such. "How... I was..." she looks down at the bottle of Crown Royal she had been consuming and then shakes her head. Like a true addict, she lifts the empty bottle and upends it to get the last couple drops out of it. "Made me spill it too..." she mutters before she eyes a trash can and heads that way, a hand coming to her head as the motion makes her hangover rear its ugly head. "Damn... time for hair of the dog." she mutters as she drops the bottle into the recepticle. Panting heavily she keeps her eyes closed till the familiar sounds of New York foot traffic and in the distance, vehicle traffic with their blessed honking horns and cursing drivers filters into her ears. Sid's heart still beating a mile a minute she peeks her eyes open to look around her and sees the green boy, the little tiny guy..she thinks it's a guy anyway, not trusting her vision, and the blnde goddess standing near by. Immediately she looks down at her clothes and they are intact and most importantly NOT clown clothes. But still she has a hard time moving, her system laced with fear hormones still that have her muscles tensed and locked up. The man that knocked her down looked just as puzzled as she did when she glanced at him. Looking at Carol, Broo tilts his head, "You're going to pull some dog's hair out? Why would you do that? That seems mean." he pauses and pulls out his phone, "Thank you again for the help getting me a phone, I got one in the colors of my favorite hero/law enforcer. Seeeee?" holding up the mostly blue phone with a modest amount of gold and a couple red accents, "I have you on the main screen, top center, so I can quickly dial you." he is like child with a new toy, pointing at the icon on the screen and so eager to show it to Carol, "I'm still looking for the right ringtone, I want it to be special so I know immediately it is you calling." Seeing her text books laying beside her a little Sidney finally managed to move, shifting to her knees as she reached out for the books and gathered them up to her, clutching them to her chest like a lifeline. The night had been going so well and then ...THAT.. had to happen. She'd be having nightmares for weeks now. Still shaking all over she got to her feet, her legs trembling and threatening to give out on her as she grabbed the back of a chair nearby and took a seat, trying to calm herself. That was when she noticed the time on the clock in the cafe, seeing it through the window. Two hours had passed?!?! Surly that was wrong. Looking to the blonde and the short guy she asked, "Pardon me... do you happen to have the time?" "Whoa whoa... slow down." remarks Carol, rather like she was a.. hung over nanny talking to a rambunxious child. "Hey, you said I've been standing here a couple hours?" she pauses and shakes her head before reaching for her pocket to pull out her phone... a phone that's not here before she squints at Broo's phone, "Whoa, it's late. Sorry if I made you wait for your... hey, how did I even get down here?" Yeah, she has a bit of a whiskey smell running down her shirt, but even that's mostly dried out by now. "Where did I park?" she adds, as if assuming she drove here. With Anole practically asleep on his feet, Broo ponders Carols answers, "You got down by sort of drifting the last couple dozen yards. I presume your car is back at your place since you were flying, and it is okay, everyone seemed to start staring off all at once, and I passed the time sort of productively. Should Victor and I come back with you to your place, or wait here while you go back with your car? I think that the police may be coming soon since those people at the art place are very agitated, and if what Vic says is true, it will probably look bad for us to be here." looking around as the cafe people seem to be making apologies and comping people some stuff as well as staying open later. Not getting an answer she shook her head and tried to clear it. Her heart was at least coming back to a normal rate or something resembling a normal rate allowing her to stand again. If that clock was right then Sid knew she had very little time to catch the train back ot Brooklyn. She'd have an agitated landlord waiting for her there. He was a bit protective of his tenants and Sid's schedules were like clockwork. Very dependable. To suddenly not show up on time would be entirely out of character for her. Clutching the books like talismans that could ward off another panic enducing attack like the last one she ducked her head against the wind and scurried off as quickly as she could towards the subway station. Again, Carol would whip out her phone and make a call to SHIELD, but... it's at home. "Come with me Broo... everyone. Let's walk back to my place where I can change, shower, and then we can get on the road. Need to find my phone too..." she mutters. She might have a dozen or so missed calls at this point. If it wasn't for the fact that -everyone- was acting a lot like Sid was.. that might draw Carol's attention more, but... yeah. Since Vic is so tired, and out on his feet, Broo guides him as they follow Carol, a smile on his face, "I can call your phone when we get back to your place." he ponders a moment then adds, "I can 'Broo' up some coffee for the road while you shower and change. I am sure Vic won't disturb you. Seems he was exhausted by everything that went on, but it has been a long day." he decides to not elaborate more, as the group slips into the crowd and head toward Carol's place, to hopefully finalize the night and the surprisingly event filled day... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs